


Une expérience

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [15]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, 1849 à 1859, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Identity Reveal, Le secret du Chien de garde, Les enquêtes de Jack Robinson, Reveal Fic, ou plutôt 2 heures 2 thèmes, quelques évènements historiques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Jack Robinson et la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, rencontres, soupçons et conclusion…





	Une expérience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 
  * Inspired by [Un refus jamais donné](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567782) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> 1- Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour les thème « Thème » et « Expérience ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a en fait été réalisé en décaler de la nuit et… Bon, en fait, ça s'est passé comme ça…
> 
> Ahé le 5 janvier avec une idée de fic et après avoir lu plein de truc sur Scotland Yard : « Oui mais nan, j'ai la flemme et je me suis couchée à 3h du mat. Demain. »
> 
> Ahé le 6 janvier à la table de sa cuisine :« Bon, il est 11h30. Commençons à écrire ce machin sur expérience. » Une heure trente plus tard, Ahé lève la tête et voit l'heure : « Ouuuups… Bon, on va dire que je glisse thème dans l'affaire hein. En plus, ça marche bien. Thème et version, toussa… »
> 
> 2- La police métropolitaine londonienne est fondée en 1829 (Metropolitain police Act de 1829). Deux commissaires divisionnaires se partagent alors la direction de Scotland Yard : Richard Mayne (Avocat) et Charles Rowan (Lieutenant-colonel de l'armée anglaise). Rowan prend sa retraite en 1850 et est alors remplacé par le capitaine William Hay. Cette deuxième direction conjointe est très orageuse. Les deux hommes ne s'entendent pas (C'est là où normalement je pourrais vous dire que Richard Mayne, déjà pas très agréable comme gars au départ, a un peu mal vieilli et est devenu un vieux con mais c'est pas bien de dire du mal des morts donc…). William Hay meurt en 1855 et n'est pas remplacé. A partir de ce moment, la direction de Scotland Yard est assurée par un seul commissaire divisionnaire.
> 
> 3- Pendant la guerre de Crimée, le département de recherche topographiques et statistiques établi au sein du bureau de la Guerre (« War office ») anglais sert d'agence de renseignements. Ce département deviendra plus tard la « Direction du renseignement militaire » (oui, oui, on parle bien des ancêtres du MI6… Je vous ai jamais parlé de mes envies de cross-over avec James Bond ? Nan parce que ça serait presque l'occasion là).

**Опыт**

 

La première fois où l'agent Jack Robinson vit la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, il ignorait qu'elle était la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive.

Scotlard Yard ressemblait à une énorme fourmilière. C'était toujours ce que disait Jack Robinson quand il y allait. Peu importait dans quel couloir ou quelle pièce on se trouvait, on se noyait dans une masse d'uniforme bleue toujours en mouvement. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il la remarqua.

Elle était jeune et blonde. Elle portait des vêtements de deuil. Elle était immobile, près d'un mur, juste à côté du couloir qui menait aux bureaux des commissaires divisionnaires Richard Mayne et Charles Rowan. Il y avait un homme à ses côtés, tout aussi immobile qu'elle, un domestique certainement au vu de ses vêtements.

C'était tout ce que Jack fut capable de voir car bientôt, il fut entraîné par les autres policiers qui l'accompagnaient. Ils avaient eux aussi remarqué la riche et jolie demoiselle aux habits de deuil près des bureaux des commissaires et ils se demandaient tous qui elle pouvait être. Un nom finit par faire son chemin au milieu des hypothèses et autres rumeurs et commérage. La riche et jolie demoiselle était la fille de feu monsieur le comte Valence Phantomhive et elle s'appelait Claudia.

 

La première fois où l'agent Jack Robinson entendit la voix de la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, ce n'était pas la langue anglaise qu'elle utilisait.

Après avoir terminé son service, Jack s'était perdu aux environs du Crystal Palace. Il finit par y entrer. Puisqu'il était sur place, peut-être était-il temps de visiter cette exposition universelle dont tout le monde parlait, surtout après l'avoir gardé pendant autant de temps. Il passa de longues minutes à marcher au hasard et il finit par atterrir dans un endroit où machines et autres merveilles technologiques étaient curieusement absentes. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il y avait moins de monde ici. Jack commença à déambuler au milieu des tableaux et autres objets d'art. Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans les objets qui se trouvaient exposés ici. Il y avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait sa mère et… Une voix féminine interrompit soudain ses pensées. Il sourit. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un parler russe.

Jack repéra très vite la propriétaire de cette voix. Les vêtements de deuil manquaient mais il la reconnut tout de même. C'était la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, accompagné du domestique de la dernière fois, et engagée dans une conversation passionnée sur la littérature russe avec un homme qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt en train de donner des explications sur certains des objets exposés.

 

La première fois où l'agent Jack Robinson rencontra la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive dans les rues de Londres, elle sortait d'un « salon » de pompes-funèbres.

Leur patrouille avait été calme mais Jack avait tout de même hâte qu'elle se finisse. Il avait mal aux pieds.

« Ne reste pas là. » ronchonna son coéquipier alors qu'il s'était une énième fois arrêté pour vérifier ses chaussures.

Jack savait pourtant que le problème n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque caillou qui se serait glisser là. Ses chaussures étaient neuves. Voilà tout.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sans lever le nez de ses pieds.

-J'aime pas cet endroit. C'est tout. »

Jack cessa de s'intéresser à ses chaussures pour regarder l'endroit en question. Des pompes-funèbres. Il haussa les épaules puis reprit l'examen de ses chaussures.

« Je vous connais… » entendit-il soudain.

Jack releva la tête.

La comtesse Claudia Phantomhive et son habituel domestique.

Jack regarda une nouvelle fois l'endroit devant lequel il s'était arrêté pour vérifier ses chaussures. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de lieu qu'il aurait associé à la comtesse Phantomhive. A son père, oui, sans doute. Pas à elle.

Le regard de la comtesse s'illumina soudain.

« Le policier aux oreilles indiscrètes du Crystal palace. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il se sentit rougir. Il avait pourtant cru être resté discret quand il avait écouté sa conversation mais elle l'avait remarqué apparemment. Pire encore peut-être, elle venait même de le reconnaitre.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, madame, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

-Je ne l'étais pas, lui assura-t-elle. Curieuse en revanche. Oui. Certainement. Vous êtes le premier policier que je rencontre qui semble aussi intéressé par la littérature russe.

-J'ai peur d'avoir été plus intéressé par votre aisance à parler russe que par le sujet de la conversation elle-même, madame. »

La comtesse l'observa longuement.

« Vous parlez russe… »

Il acquiesça.

« Intéressant. » dit-elle.

Elle s'en alla sur ses mots avec son domestique tandis que Jack et son coéquipier reprenait leur patrouille comme si cette interruption n'avait jamais eu lieu mais le soir-même, un de ces vieux mentor prit Jack à parti :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore avec les Phantomhive ?! Te faire remarquer par le père ne t'a pas suffi. Il faut que tu recommences avec la fille ? »

Jack fronça les sourcils. Quel était le problème ? Il avait juste discuté avec la comtesse Phantomhive. Pas avec le Chien de garde !

 

La première fois où Jack Robinson quitta l'Angleterre, il était sur un bateau qui devait le mener jusqu'en Crimée.

L'agent Jack Robinson avait été surpris de voir le commissaire divisionnaire William Hay dans leur petit poste de police. Il le fut encore plus quand ce dernier demanda à lui parler en privé.

« Vous parlez couramment russe n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack confirma tout en se demandant comment cette information était parvenu aux oreilles du commissaire divisionnaire.

La commissaire Hay lui tendit alors une carte de visite.

« Présentez-vous là-bas lundi prochain, agent Robinson. »

Là-bas, c'est-à-dire le « War office » et son tout nouveau département de recherche topographiques et statistiques.

 

La première fois où le sergent Jack Robinson rencontra le comte Cédric Phantomhive, ce fut peu après son retour de Crimée après une soirée mondaine qui s'était mal terminée.

« Nous devons interroger votre épouse, monsieur le comte, dit l'inspecteur que Jack assistait depuis son retour et sa promotion. Elle est un témoin important dans cette affaire.

-Mon épouse a le cœur faible, répondit le comte Phantomhive. Après cet épouvantable spectacle auquel elle a assisté, j'ai peur qu'elle soit dans l'impossibilité de répondre à vos questions… »

L'homme mentait. Si l'inspecteur que Jack accompagnait s'y laissait prendre, c'était loin d'être son cas. Sans doute parce que le portrait que le comte Phantomhive était en train de peindre de sa femme ne correspondait guère à l'idée que Jack s'était faite d'elle. Bien sûr, le nombre de fois où Jack avait rencontré la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive se comptait sans doute sur les doigts de ses deux mains… Ce qui était déjà sans doute beaucoup trop suspect en y réfléchissant bien.

Depuis son retour de Crimée, Jack avait vu la comtesse Phantomhive quatre fois - trois fois près d'une scène de crime et une fois en compagnie du commissaire divisionnaire Mayne. Après avoir vu la comtesse en compagnie de leur chef, Jack avait commencé à penser que Claudia Phantomhive était l'un de ses agents féminins dont Scotland Yard niait farouchement l'existence puis il s'était souvenu du père de la jeune femme et de ce qui se cachait sous le vernis du titre de noblesse. Claudia Phantomhive n'était pas policière mais elle était tout de même un agent, celui de son père d'abord sans doute, et de son mari maintenant.

 

La première fois où le sergent Jack Robinson vit un message du Chien de garde, il en reconnut immédiatement l'écriture.

Leur planque avait duré des heures, sous la pluie et dans le froid, mais elle serait bientôt terminée. Dans quelques minutes, le commissaire qui dirigeait cette opération de police donnerait l'ordre de l'assaut.

Un gamin de dix ou douze ans tira soudain Jack par la manche de son uniforme.

« On m'a dit de vous donner ça. » lui dit l'enfant en lui mettant un papier dans les mains

Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant le gamin déguerpir en quatrième vitesse puis il déplia le papier qu'on venait de lui donner.

_Messieurs, loin de moi l'idée de vous dire comment faire votre travail mais vous gênez actuellement le mien. Je vous prie donc de vous retirer au plus vite et de me laisser travailler en paix._

_C._

Jack connaissait cette écriture. Il l'avait souvent vu pendant qu'il travaillait au département de recherche topographique et statistique, sur des lettres mais aussi dans la marge de documents écrits en anglais ou en russe…

Le message était étrange mais Jack l'apporta tout de même à son commissaire.

« Messieurs, nous rentrons. » déclara ce dernier d'une voix bourrue après avoir lu le message.

La question de Jack fut immédiate.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le Chien de garde l'ordonne, Robinson. »

Cette écriture était donc celle de Cédric Phantomhive…

 

La première fois où l'inspecteur Jack Robinson soupçonna que la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive n'était peut-être pas seulement l'agent de son époux, ce fut au cours d'un de ses jours de repos.

« Désolé Jack mais cette femme ne parle pas un mot d'anglais et Singh a dit que tu comprenais le russe alors… »

Jack haussa les épaules tandis qu'il suivait l'inspecteur Falls dans un escalier un peu trop étroit. Les deux hommes entèrent dans une petite chambre sous les toits et Jack inclina aussitôt la tête sur le côté, légèrement surpris. Ce n'est pas le corps qui l'étonna. Il savait qu'il y avait eu un meurtre dans cette chambre et qu'il y avait eu un témoin de ce meurtre. C'était pour cette raison qu'on l'avait appelé, le témoin en question ne parlait pas anglais. Il était surpris parce que la femme qu'il devait interroger était actuellement en train de débiter un long discours en russe à une femme blonde que Jack n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

Au moins, ce n'était pas seulement ses scènes de crime qui recevait la visite de la comtesse Phantomhive et de son éternel gardien de majordome.

Le témoin du meurtre arrêta de parler. La comtesse se tourna vers son majordome et commença à converser avec lui dans une langue qui n'était ni de l'anglais, ni du russe. Du chinois peut-être ?

« Désolé Robinson. On t'a appelé pour rien. » lui dit alors l'inspecteur Singh.

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers les autres policiers présents pour leur ordonner de partir parce que cette affaire n'était plus la leur maintenant.

En retournant chez lui, Jack se rappela une planque qui avait duré des heures et un ordre de repli. Une question s'imposa alors soudain à son esprit. Il avait lu les lettres et les documents en russes annotés par le Chien de garde quand il était au département de recherche topographique et statistique. Existait-il là-bas des documents en chinois commentés de la même main ?

 

La première fois où l'inspecteur Jack Robinson vit un irlandais trembler de peur fut aussi la première fois où il vit la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive jouer du couteau.

Londres n'était pas un endroit propice aux irlandais. C'était ce que Jack avait toujours entendu dire. Leurs gangs s'y faisaient rapidement décimer et les indépendantistes rapidement trouvés.

Leur descente de police dans un repaire d'indépendantiste irlandais - qui avait été personnellement dirigée par le commissaire divisionnaire Mayne ce qui révélait tout son importance – avait été un succès. Certains rebelles essayèrent bien sûr de s'enfuir et Jack, ainsi que d'autres policiers, se lancèrent aussitôt à leur poursuite.

Au cours de cette poursuite, Jack finit par tomber sur une bagarre qui le fit se figer au milieu de la rue. Il reconnaissait les gens qui étaient en train de battre devant lui. Une partie d'entre eux étaient les fuyards qu'il poursuivait. Les autres… Il reconnut d'abord le majordome de la comtesse Phantomhive qui mettait efficacement à terre les rebelles grâce à des mouvements qui lui étaient totalement étrangers. Le majordome avait un partenaire que Jack mit du temps à reconnaitre. Il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait habillée en homme aussi.

La comtesse Phantomhive savait comment utiliser un couteau. Jack était impressionné.

« Certaines personnes semblent avoir oublié qu'il y a des endroits où ils n'ont absolument pas le droit de mettre les pieds. » dit la comtesse Phantomhive, d'un ton glacé, une fois la bagarre terminée.

L'un des irlandais répliqua quelque chose que Jack fut incapable de comprendre puis cracha au visage de la comtesse. Le combat qui suivit fut des plus brutal et il serait certainement devenu mortel sans l'intervention de Jack. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la comtesse tuer quelqu'un devant lui sans faire quoi que ce soit tout de même.

Ce fut donc une bande d'irlandais bien effrayés et ensanglantés que Jack et le majordome de la comtesse – « Tanaka, inspecteur Robinson » – livrèrent au commissaire divisionnaire Mayne.

« Le roquet a toujours nié être un diable mais il a pour sûr réussi à engendrer une sacrée diablesse. » dit Mayne en voyant l'irlandais qui avait craché au visage de la comtesse, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

 

La première fois où l'inspecteur Jack Robinson adressa réellement la parole au comte Cédric Phantomhive, ce fut pour lui poser une question.

Un jour viendrait peut-être où aucun Phantomhive ne s'introduirait en tout impunité sur les scènes de crime de Jack. Il se doutait que ce souhait était vain évidemment. Au moins, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas son habituel Phantomhive, se dit-il à un moment. Une pensée qu'il regretta bien vite. Si la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive se retrouvait un peu trop souvent sur ses scènes de crimes, elle restait généralement silencieuse et écoutait attentivement tout ce qui s'y disait. C'était tout le contraire de son époux qui semblait avoir décidé de diriger toute l'affaire à la place des policiers.

Que faisait-il donc ici de tout façon et pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore fait valoir son rang pour leur voler cette affaire ?

Jack eut alors une idée.

« Monsieur le comte, pardonnez-moi… »

Le reste de la phrase, c'est-à-dire les questions de Jack, ne fut pas prononcé en anglais. Jack vit immédiatement le visage du comte se refermer. L'avait-il vexé ? Apparemment oui parce que quelques minutes plus tard, il ordonna à Jack d'une voix sèche de se retirer.

« Y a-t-il un problème, monsieur le comte ? demanda Jack, cette fois-ci en anglais.

-Vous, inspecteur Robinson. Vous semblez préférer baragouiner je ne sais quoi au lieu de vouloir résoudre cette affaire. »

Si le comte Phantomhive voulait qu'il s'en aille… Sous le regard surpris de ses collègues, Jack quitta la pièce avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 

La première fois où l'inspecteur Jack Robinson accusa la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive d'un crime, elle rit.

Il y avait eu un crime, ou deux plus exactement. Il y avait eu un meurtre et un vol. Le meurtrier avait été arrêté. Le voleur restait inconnu. Jack connaissait pourtant l'identité de ce voleur. Il l'avait clamé haut et fort. Cette accusation avait fini par le conduire dans le bureau du commissaire divisionnaire Mayne pour qu'il présente des excuses à la personne qu'il avait accusé de ce crime : la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive.

« Inspecteur Robinson, nous savons tous les deux que la comtesse Phantomhive n'est pas coupable de ce dont vous l'accusez. »

Mayne aurait pu être convaincant s'il n'avait pas eu l'air d'être en train d'avaler un citron en prononçant cette phrase.

« Elle l'est pourtant. » répliqua Jack.

La comtesse Phantomhive se mit doucement à rire. C'était aussi ce qu'elle avait fait La première fois où Jack l'avait accusé du vol.

« Robinson, vous ne pouvez pas accuser ainsi madame la comtesse.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est le Chien de garde comme son père ? »

Le commissaire se figea. Jack soutint son regard, sur de lui et de ses conclusions. Claudia Phantomhive, elle, était à nouveau en train de rire.

 

La première fois où l'inspecteur Jack Robinson entra dans le bureau du Chien de garde de la reine, cette dernière lui posa une simple question.

« Comment avez-vous découvert la vérité ?

-Опыт

-Une expérience ? » répéta la comtesse.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Jack expliqua.

« monsieur le comte ne comprend pas un mot de russe, contrairement à la comtesse et au chien de garde. »

 

 

La première fois où l'inspecteur Jack Robinson vit mademoiselle Fisher et la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive ensemble, une évidence s'imposa rapidement.

« Bien sûr que vous vous connaissez. » murmura-t-il en regardant tour à tour les deux femmes.

Mais Jack comprit rapidement que si mademoiselle Fisher connaissait bien madame la comtesse Claudia Phantomhive, elle ignorait l'existence du Chien de garde.

Voilà qui était un développement intéressant et amusant.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était fun à écrire tout ça en fait…
> 
> Et petite précision, Jack conclut à du chinois quand Claudia discute avec Tanaka mais il se trompe complètement parce que c'est évidemment et très certainement du japonais.
> 
> En espérant que ça vous ait plu.


End file.
